Pokemon Soldier Version
by Al.Oeder
Summary: This story that takes place in Hoenn at the time of the sixth generation so there will be Fairy-Types, Primal Reversion, Mega Evolution and all of the other stuff that was added in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. There will be implied Pokephillia and Pokemorphs. Rated for violence, language, and lemons. Main Pairing is (M) Human (OC) and (F) Feraligatr Pokemorph.


_Hello everybody! I'm (though that should have been obvious) here with a new story that takes place in Hoenn at the time of the sixth generation so there will be Fairy-Types, Primal Reversion, Mega Evolution and all of the other stuff that was added in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire._

 _To any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _"Thought/Telepathic conversations"_

Regular speech/text

 **Location/Date/Timestamp**

POV Change

(Translations for Pokespeech)

 **October 6, 2015, Area 52, OR, 10:00 AM**

A middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat and was about 5'5" with graying hair and glasses was walking down the hall thinking to himself, _"Why does our national hero have to be put to death because the project was shut down by human rights activists. FUCK! I don't want to do it, but it is the President's orders to do so, and there's no way in hell I'm getting called a racist for not agreeing with him out loud."_ As the scientist walked down the hall a younger blond scientist asks the older one, "Why the long face sir?" to which the elderly scientist, "It's because we have to kill our national hero today on orders from the President. Fuck that Islamic bastard!"

The younger scientist adopts a shocked expression saying, "WHAT!? General Oeder saved my life from ISIS back when he was 18 years old! Why would POTUS want the general dead!?" The elderly scientist said regretfully, "It has to do with the Human Rights Activists that control the liberals claiming that making a super soldier is a violation of those rights which I believe to be pure bullshit, Oleg, I don't want to kill him just as much as you do, but unfortunately orders are orders, and I'll do the deed because if I let the execution squad do it they'll torture him first for his political views, and I'll apologize to him as well though I doubt he'll go down without a fight." then he went to General Oeder's room to 'kill him' though Oleg knew that the elderly scientist wouldn't do it and was relieved.

General Oeder's POV

I was in my room resting while waiting for the latest series of tests to be performed on me and in walked my favorite man in the whole building, his name was Michael, but I called him Gramps as he reminded me of my grandfather. So I asked him, "Gramps what's the next test for today?" Gramps replied sadly, "Omega, you need to escape here now. The president has ordered your death and I can only buy you enough time to run to the Omniversal Gate and go to a different universe." At that declaration I then get out of the room and drop by the armory and take everything in it including the prototype dimensionally transcendental bag and wallet then I grabbed my favorite outfit which was a World War II era Gestapo Officer's uniform with the Nazi symbols replaced with American symbols along with my medals and rank on it then made my way to the Omniversal Gate and set it to the World of Pokémon more specifically Hoenn during the events of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire allowing me access to all 721 Pokémon and the Mega Evolutions along with the Primal Reversions and leapt through while Gramps shut down and locked the gate up forever, preventing any and all US Military Forces from trying to chase me.

 **October 6, 2015, Hall of Origins, 10:00 AM**

Arceus's POV

I was watching the goings on of Earth Prime when I saw the esteemed General Oeder escaping to our world and decided to help him out as he happened to fit the criteria for my 'Chosen One' on top of being a badass motherfucker and decided to find him a mate and a starter Pokémon so after having Palkia and Dialga make his portal trip a little longer I found an abandoned shiny Charmander and decided that he would be William 'Omega' Oeder's first Pokémon and made sure that he was holding the Charizardite Y and have a mega pin for him, and then I saw a Feraligatr Pokemorph named Roxy and guided her to Petalburg City via Route 104 where I knew that Omega would end up at and 'save' the Charmander and bring it to the Pokémon Center in Petalburg to be treated. After that was done I smiled and watched the aftermath of my 'divine' intervention.


End file.
